Arrow
by castlencis
Summary: Maria Jones is an old friend of Felicity's and she comes back home to Starling City after living with her Uncle Ra's Al Ghul and her cousin Nyssa Al Ghul for many years. Coming home is difficult but nesserary as her Uncle has told her and so begins her jounary to becoming more than what she is now. This is my firist fanficition for Arrow so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrow.**

 **Summary: "** _Well I am in Starling City, a place that has so many secretes and I know most of them. So Liss you going to keep lying to me",_ said Maria. Who had been standing in front of her desk on the executive floor outside her boss's office.

 **A/N: I do not own the Arrow characters.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Maria Jones is someone not to be messed with because she is a member of the League of Assassins. But before she became a member of the league Maria was happy with her life. Her family were millionaires and they gave scholarships to those who deserved them and that is how she met Felicity Smoke. They had been in high school together and then they went to different colleges but always kept in touch. That was until Maria's final year in college she wrote to Felicity and told her that she would not be able to contact her again after finals because she was leaving the country and doesn't know when she would be back. She informed her that her mom, dad, brother and sister were murdered and that she needed to go into hiding so that no-one knew she was still alive.

It had been years since she was home but her uncle and cousin taught her things to keep her alive and they knew that the people who murdered their family were now trying to take over her father's business and it was time to stop this from happening both her uncle and cousin came with her to Starling City where her family's business was located and where she grew up as a child. Jones Industries she found out from the temporary CEO of the company that it was in talks with Queen Conciliated about some medical technology that they were selling and QC were interested in buying. Maria's uncle Ra's and her cousin Nyssa were with her when she was given this information. " _ **Who gave permission for this to happen because if it was you or any member of the board I am sorry but all of you will be replaced because my father did not build this company to sell off his technology to competitors, if any member of the board of directors thinks that they can get away with stealing from me they are sorely mistaken because I will kill them for their betrayal",**_ said Maria in a calm and deadly voice.

The acting CEO stepped aside and brought them through to the conference room and some of the board members who arranged this meeting with the CEO of QC are shocked to see the heir to the Jones fortune standing in the room with two other people who commanded attention. " _ **Miss Jones, we were told you were dead",**_ said Jeremy Smith who looked from Maria to Oliver Queen and his EA Miss Smoke. Maria followed his line of sight and smiled when she saw her best friend but hid it just as quickly before Smith the vulture could see and nodded in their direction. " _ **Maria wouldn't you introduce your friends",**_ said Jeremy and Maria senses Nyssa go on alert and Maria glares at him and turns to Oliver and says " _ **Mr Queen, Miss Smoke why don't I meet you at your office let's say tomorrow morning around 8.30am I would like the chance to explain things before anything is decided".**_ Oliver looked at Felicity and they both agree with the plan so Oliver lets Felicity speak for them both " _ **Well Miss Jones, 8.30am works for Mr Queen and the others standing beside side you are welcome to come with you",**_ said Felicity as soon as she was finished she stood along with her boss and shook hands with her as did Oliver and they also shook hands with her cousin and uncle and left the room as soon as they were done and walked away without speaking to or shaking hands with the board members who were trying to destroy the company. _**"Amanda thank you for everything you have done for my family and I and I know that you were against this move and that proves to me that you are loyal to my family and your own you have proven your loyalty time and time again so I name you vice president of the company as you know how I value loyalty",**_ said Maria.

While all this was happening Nyssa and Ra's were watching everything and they had both seen Maria's quick smile when she saw Oliver Queen's EA and knew that she was trustworthy but also noticed that Oliver Queen was intrigued with what she had to tell him but also noticed the smile she had when she saw his EA. When the man named Jeremy spoke they both noticed how Maria tensed up and when his daughter stepped closer she eased her posture and glared at the man and turned her attention to the guest in the room and once they had spoken and shook each other's hands and left Maria rewarded her CEO and asked her to leave the room and to make sure to send a memo around the office that she was back for good. Amanda left the conference room with a smile on her face but before she left she reveals something that Jeremy was not expecting " _ **Jeremy, you have held my daughter for long enough I want her home and away from her father and you can threaten my life all you want but know that my family is under the league's protection, oh and the rest of you better pay back every cent you took from the company or Maria can get it back herself with some help",**_ said Amanda with a wink in Maria's direction and went to her new office to get started with her knew duties.

After Amanda walked out and left the four board members who planned to destroy the Jones family as well as their company along with the information that she had not given to Maria well now was the time to leave but found that they could not because there was about 8 more men in black armed but soon they only saw blackness. Maria turned to her uncle and cousin and spoke in a language that only they could understand. " _ **By the way Jeremy this is my uncle Ra's Al Ghul and my cousin Nyssa al Ghul and they will deal with you and the others personally. As for me I need to go through my company's accounts and your accounts and retrieve what is mine",**_ said Maria and left the conference room and went straight to her office and left her uncle and cousin deal with the traitors to the family.

Meanwhile Felicity is with Oliver and Diggle at her apartment because she did not want Isobel listening to her conversation with her boys. " _ **Felicity, how do you know the heir to Jones industries?"**_ asked Oliver while Diggle looked at both waiting for an explanation.

" _ **Ok so me and Maria went to high school together and then we went to college not far from each other, in her final year her family were murdered and she wrote me a letter explaining why I would never see her again until the people were caught but they weren't and she had to go to her Uncle in Tibet to live and stay safe. She had graduated with honours and at top of her class and she was valedictorian she looked stunning in her outfit and after that she disappeared back to her uncle's and today is the first time I have seen her in years",**_ said Felicity and Oliver held her because she had started crying because she never spoke about her friend to anyone. Oliver had to admit that Maria also did what she thought was best to protect Felicity from getting hurt or worse killed and he was more that thankful and grateful for that he kissed her forehead and smiled.

Watching Oliver hold Felicity was something that Diggle was used to but something was niggling at the back of his mind, " _ **Felicity, were the people caught the arranged to have her family murdered?",**_ asked Digg. Both Oliver and Felicity look at Digg and then they both knew what he was saying and Felicity took out a small tablet out of her purse and looked up the details of the case and found the it was closed only just 1hr after they left the jones building. She looked at Digg the at Oliver and calmly said " _ **The case is closed and it looks like SCPD were told not to get involved as were other agencies as per request of the president of the United States. It was the four men we met this morning at the office building of Jones Industries, it seems the two people with Maria are family and they dealt with the traitors and will continue to do so, Oh look at the time Oliver your meeting with the board to explain how things went Isobel won't be happy when she finds out the Jeremy is not going to be involved in the talks anymore, plus he gave me the creeps",**_ said Felicity as they arranged to go back to the office with a plan in place to stop Isobel from getting hold of the company it was part of the reason Oliver wanted Jones Industries to invest in his company and allow him the freedom to be who he needed to be.

The rest of the day went smoothly at Maria's company and she had meetings with Amanda and they got everything back that belonged to her family and it was late all the staff left at the times they left at when her father was in charge and now that she was back for good that policy was enacted again. " _ **Maria, you are tried you need rest to meet with Mr Queen and your old friend",**_ said Ra's. " _ **Uncle thank you for everything you and Nyssa have been of tremendous support to me over the years, you know sitting in this office I can feel my father's presence and it saddens me because I wish he was here to see me sitting here he would smile that knowing smile that you have and leave me to my thoughts. I miss them every day uncle being here it breaks my heart and I know to truly heal I must face these demons",**_ said Maria who gave her uncle a sad smile. They talked a bit more before heading to the League's safe house and where Maria could rest. While Maria was sleeping, Nyssa spoke with her father about the new VP of Jones Industries and they both agree that she needs through background check.

They also talked about the meeting with Oliver Queen and what it is that Maria is planning to talk about with the Queen heir. The only thing they know about him is that he spent 5yrs on an island and that he is a changed person. They will wait to see what happens tomorrow morning but her old friend is someone that they trust without question.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. Do you think I should continue with this story or leave it as it is? Your Reviews are most welcome. __


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrow.**

 **Summary: "** _Well I am in Starling City, a place that has so many secretes and I know most of them. So Liss you going to keep lying to me",_ said Maria. Who had been standing in front of her desk on the executive floor outside her boss's office.

 **A/N: I do not own the Arrow characters.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Maria, Nyssa and Ra's were up early and had breakfast together. One of the guards came towards Ra's with a file and some information on Oliver Queen that Maria might be interested in and so gave the file to Maria but gave the other to Nyssa. Maria had gone back to her room to read the file and change out of her sparring clothes that she wore before breakfast. What she read about Oliver Queen was interesting and a little worrisome as she saw Isobel Robev starting to dwindle the Queen fortune and gaining control of his family company.

While Maria had been reading Oliver's file Ra's and Nyssa were reading Amanda's file and realised that is was indeed loyal but something was troubling about Amanda's history and when they looked closer realised that she was Maria's daughter from before the family was killed. " **Well father, it looks like we found more family but why did Maria keep this from us?"** asked Nyssa. When Ra's looked at Amanda's birth certificate and found Thomas Merlyn's name down as the father he was glad that Malcom knew nothing of his son's child and that his son along with Maria and her parents went to great lengths to protect her from him now it makes sense why Maria made her VP of the Family company because she is family. " **Nyssa, your cousin and aunt and Uncle along with Amanda's biological father went to great lengths to protect her from Malcom Merlyn because Thomas Merlyn is her father",** said Ra's.

While Nyssa and Ra's were talking they did not notice Maria enter the room to see if they were ready to leave and herd their conversation , " **I was hoping that I would be able to explain but I can't the only thing I can tell you is that I loved Tommy at the time and loved him even more when he helped me break the news to my parents and when he explain his non-existent relationship with his father we all agreed that giving Amanda up for adoption was the best option. So, I sent an encrypted e-mail to Felicity and got her to find a good family for my daughter and so here we are, now we are running late for that meeting with Mr. Queen",** said Maria and went to the limo waiting for them to come but not ask questions. While this was happening at the safe house Amanda had been in contact with her family and agreed to ask for time off so that she could spend time with them. Something bugged her the minute Maria came back from the dead and her parents and daughter were worried what this meant for them.

Meanwhile, Felicity, John & Oliver were at the office waiting for Maria to arrive. After they got back to the office yesterday, Oliver explained to the board that Miss Jones would be taking over the negations but that was all Oliver was willing to say and the board of directors agreed to not to question Robert's son on what he had up his sleeve but Miss Robvch was not happy and she let be known by everyone in the room that she would be the one to meet with Miss Jones and not Mr Queen. Oliver saw Felicity send an email quickly to her friend as heads up, hopefully she got the message. Then Isobel rounded on Felicity and told her that the company no longer needed her and Felicity got up out of her seat and punched Isobel in the face in front of the board and she had told Isobel that the company was not hers and never will be hers and told everyone in the room that she had become Mr Queen's friend first and that was the reason she got the position of his EA because he knew no-one better to do the job or anyone trustworthy apart from her because of the fact that she had shown her loyalty to the company and her trust to Robert Queen's son a lot better than the gossips and some of the board members in the room.

The board decided not to sell any more of their shares and decided to trust Oliver and his EA to do something remarkable. That was yesterday and not today as Oliver was looking out the window of his office he felt proud of Felicity and happy that she didn't need him to defend herself. " **Oliver, you need to go over the papers you would like Miss Jones to look at when she arrives, plus stop thinking about yesterday",** said Felicity and put the papers on the desk and headed towards the door to get to her desk. " **Felicity, please I am really proud of what you said and did yesterday but try leaving the punching to me and Digg ok",** said Oliver as he had moved around his desk and caught Felicity by the elbow and turned her to face him and took a minute to gently touch her hand where it was wrapped. Felicity nodded her head in answer to his statement. Oliver kissed her hand and gave her that smile he only reserved for her and then let her get back to her desk so that she can greet her old friend with a smile. Felicity goes back to her desk as does Oliver when Digg walks in to make sure that the office and conference room isn't bugged by Isobel so that she can know what is going on.

Not long after Digg does the security sweep for bugs in his office, conference room and Felicity's desk that Maria and her Uncle and Cousin arrive on time which makes Felicity smile. When they arrive at Felicity's desk Maria speaks " **Well I am in Starling City, a place that has so many secrets and I know most of them. So Liss you going to keep lying to me",** said Maria who smiles as does Felicity but says nothing and greets them. " **Good Morning Miss Jones and family please follow me Mr Queen is waiting, and Maria I know your talented but now is not the time for catch up",** says Felicity with a smile while she shows them into the conference room where Oliver and Digg are waiting. When they arrive, Felicity goes tense when she sees Oliver with a bag of listening devices in his hand and Isobel with security behind her, but she goes to Oliver's side and with the touch of her hand on his arm he relaxes and looks in her direction and sees Miss Jones and her family waiting to be greeted and shown to their seats. " **Good Morning, Miss Jones and family, I apologise for Miss Robev is not supposed to be here this morning and thinks that she should have me escorted, along with Miss Smoke and Mr Diggle out of my father's company",** said Oliver and before anyone could stop her Felicity grabbed the guard's baton and hit Isobel on the head with it and Oliver just smiled. Felicity handed back the Baton to the guard closet to her and showed Maria and her family to their seats. Felicity who was shaking was escorted to her seat by Oliver and Digg gave her a glass of water to calm her down. " **Thanks Digg, Oliver your meeting, you need to give Maria the papers that you had drawn up for her",** said Felicity who had calmed down once she was safe with Oliver by her side and so the meeting got back on track.

" **Well let me introduce you to my Uncle and Cousin Ra's and Nyssa Al Ghul, and don't be shocked but I must warn you Malcom Merlyn is alive and the League does not like betrayal among its ranks. I know that you are this city's symbol of hope and I would ask that you allow us the privilege of hunting down Malcom and dealing with him as we see fit to do so, you probably noticed Amanda's similar features to your best friend Tommy Merlyn as she is his daughter and I am her mother. Now that I have told you some of my history why were you at my company yesterday",** said Maria who was waiting for Oliver to speak but looked at Felicity but saw her attention was on Oliver. Felicity and Oliver have a silent conversation with their eyes and he agrees with her to trust them. " **Miss Jones, I will trust you and your family to do what you need to in regards to Malcom because I do not want that man near my sister Thea. I found out recently that Malcom is Thea's biological father he will use her against me my mother and you and yes I am the Arrow, I became the Arrow to honner my best friend who died in the destruction of the Glades it is with sadness that he never got to see his daughter become the person she is today plus we were at your company yesterday to see if you would like to invest in Queen Consolated, I was not there to buy anything from your company** , **I would like you to buy Stellmore's shares from Miss Robev so that I can kick her out, the papers are in front of you",** said Oliver who stood up along with Felicity and was about to walk away when Ra's speaks, " **Mr Queen you tell us about your sister and your best friend and you are protective of Miss Smoke but yet you tell us nothing about yourself or your time on that island you came back from".**

Oliver goes visibly tense and stiff and Felicity is at his side to calm him down Maria senses that her uncle wants to know about his time on Lin Yu and sees that Nyssa is intrigued about this also but Oliver Queen does not answer her Uncle and walks out with Digg at his side and Felicity rounds on her uncle with the deadliest glare ever seen since she has known her. " **With all due respect Mr Al Ghul Oliver does not want to talk about his time on Lin Yu in broad daylight he has enough nightmares and guilt to live with and does not want to relive what he went through, you will respect his privacy and deal with that monster Malcom Merlyn and leave us alone, forgive me Maria but Oliver has not asked you any more questions about your past and he never knew about our friendship till yesterday after we left your office and spoke at my house, I would apricate it if you read the papers in front of you and let me know by the end of the day of your decision",** said Felicity and walked out of the conference room and back to her desk. Oliver was waiting at her desk for her and they both headed to a sealed off area and Digg waits outside for them.

 **A/N:** What do you think? Should I continue or stop and not to post again. Please your reviews are welcome.


End file.
